


Unexpected

by Rhianona



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto, and Ten with handcuffs, bananas, and sonic blasters. Somehow, they end up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Doctor Who and Torchwood do not belong to me  
> Originally written for a Pornathon. Take that for what you will.

Ianto's not quite sure how he ended here, like this - handcuffed to the bed, an immortal ex-Time Agent and nearly immortal Time Lord paying worship to his body. Jack had been bemoaning the loss of his favorite sonic blaster to the Doctor, which had led the Doctor to insisting they should visit the site of the factory that had produced said blaster, which now, for some inexplicable reason, sported a banana grove. Why a banana grove, the Doctor never explained - but he did assert that Ianto should see it - mostly because it was bananas! (Ianto wondered if there was perhaps something about Time Lord physiology that required the regular ingestion of bananas - especially given his only example of a TIme Lord's unnerving enthusiasm for the fruit.) Somehow the discussion had moved from visiting said planet and banana grove to this to this: Ianto moved to a bedroom the TARDIS had kindly provided as his two fellow travelers did their best to drive him nutters.

He couldn't really complain. The Doctor and Jack truly knew how to wring some rather exciting responses from his body. Jack, he understood - he had been sleeping with the man for over a year. But the Doctor didn't even seem to be taking cues from Jack, just seemed to intuitively know which caresses to use or how a tongue dragged just _there_ or a nip with the teeth _right_ there was guaranteed to drive Ianto into a whimpering quiver of slush.

He arched into their caresses as they traded off teasing him. The Doctor transferred his oral fixation to Ianto's skin as he licked and sucked and bit at Ianto's skin. Jack eagerly does the same; Ianto could only grasp at the metal of the handcuffs as he struggled to retain some degree of control over his body.

It was a fairly futile effort. He's hard - not surprising given who's currently pleasuring him - and faintly surprised to _be_ in this position (The Doctor! Wanting him? Astonishing!) - but he's soon too far gone to do much more than moan and gasp and quiver with pleasure. He felt the heat of a body on either side of him and whilst he couldn't move very far, he could move just enough to lick and nip at the skin he could reach. He smirked as the Doctor yelped at his actions, Jack chuckling in the background. His actions seemed to signal something to the other two and Jack carefully turned him so that he rested on his stomach. His pulse quickened and he couldn't bite back the moan that started deep in his throat.

Hands urged him to his knees and Ianto eagerly complied. Another set trailed down his back, smoothing, soothing. He felt fingers at his backside and he willed himself to relax. Unfamiliar fingers gently inserted themselves, one at a time, teasing, drawing the pleasure tighter within him. His head fell forward with the knowledge that soon, the Doctor will be in him. He shuddered.

The room was filled with quiet gasps and the shifting of bodies. Ianto could only assume Jack cared for the Doctor. His hips wriggled, his cock leaking as the Doctor caressed his prostate with each movement of his fingers. He could feel himself comfortable stretched and really? He's ready for the next step.

Jack seemed to read his mind - as he often did these days - and he urged the Doctor to move behind Ianto more fully, helping the Doctor line up. The Doctor slowly - painfully slow in fact - entered Ianto and Ianto moaned at the sensation. He tried to push back but the Doctor slapped him on the ass, telling him without words that he's in charge. It's so odd not to hear the Doctor verbalize his unspoken order; words are to the Doctor as oxygen is to him. He can feel the Doctor straining to keep still as he slid all the way into Ianto; Ianto groaned.

The Doctor shifted minutely, leaning up on Ianto's back, licking and sucking the skin of Ianto's neck. His hands caressed Ianto's front but made sure to keep from touching Ianto's cock. The Doctor was being a little bit of evil. He pulled back just a bit and halted once again. His head fell onto Ianto's back as he gasped and Ianto knew, just knew that Jack had entered the Time Lord. He didn't care, only hoped it meant that the Doctor would start _moving_ within him.

They remained all too still for a long drawn out moment and Ianto bit his lip to prevent cursing the two men for fear of them _never_ moving. Now that he's here, he had no desire to end things so soon. But he's also hard and horny and he wanted so much.

It seemed an interminable amount of time later but finally - _finally_ \- Jack, and by extension, the Doctor began to move. A slow pace and Ianto didn't hide his muttered curse this time; he knew Jack, knew Jack in all his moods and he _knew_ that Jack was going to torture them both. And yet… he couldn't bring himself to complain. The Doctor seemed intent on mapping the skin of his back with his tongue, licking with wide swathes, tasting the sweat that rolled down his back. A hand snaked towards his front, touching his cock, so gently that Ianto barely felt anything at first. His head rested on his clasped hands, his hips moving as slightly as possible as Jack drove and withdrew from the Doctor, setting the pace.

It's fucking amazing and Ianto had no desire to ever leave where he was.

Slowly, Jack increased his pace. The Doctor kept up and was less careful with his teeth. Ianto's hands were clasped into the cuffs by then, panting as the metal dug into his skin. The Doctor moved his hand on Ianto's cock, stroking him firmly and adding to the sensations Ianto already felt. Ianto was completely engulfed with desire and lost to the sensations given unto him. Jack had an uncanny sense in just when to move faster, just how to push the pace to increase the pleasure and Ianto had never been so glad that Jack had all those years of experience to fall back upon. His balls tightened, the sensation of the Doctor hitting his prostate combined with the Doctor's touch and lips and tongue and teeth and with a shout Ianto came. He's shuddering, straining in release when the Doctor's teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he felt the warmth of the Doctor release within him. He couldn't help but smile because hello! It's the Doctor and he can't help but still feel a frisson of disbelief that he's here, in the same bed as Jack and the Doctor. Jack shouted as he came, and Ianto could feel the shudder that translated from the Doctor to him.

Ianto's thoughts drifted as they all came down from their high. Eventually Jack recovered enough to uncuff Ianto's wrists and the Doctor and he prove to Ianto how happy they are with what occurred as they soothe and rub his wrists. Smiles abound and Ianto couldn't help but wonder: if agreeing to go visit a damned banana grove brought him this, what else laid in store for him in his travels with the two? The TARDIS dimmed the lights in the room; Jack covered them with a duvet and Ianto found himself snuggled between the two. He had no complaints.


End file.
